SE: Kiss
by Narusaku1357
Summary: SoulXMaka drabble. "Patience is the key in a healthy relationship…" So many things could go wrong if she kissed him. She could end up like Mama while he could be just like Papa.


_Hi guys! :D I'm in love with Soul and Maka's way of life...I really am. And some of you expect that if they got together they'd be kissing every single inch of each other's bodys,(pervs) but i believe that this would happen. Mostly because of how paranoid Maka is about having a life like her parents. Maybe not...but what ever...I could see this happening and I could see Soul doing this just because. Anyway, enjoy this little drabble..._

_I think it's my first story under 1,000 words..._

_I dont own Soul Eater! If I did, do you really think I'd be writing this stuff? GOD! ... lol_

* * *

_Patience is the key in a healthy relationship…_

Pure silence and boredom was all their relationship had been…like always…Even before their confessions…

The only difference was the exception of cuddling here and there and the fact that he actually appreciated her company when she'd sit in his room and read her huge books while he lazily read his magazines and comics. Sometimes she tutored him in closer company, but, they did that every once in awhile anyway… Books…how uncool…and yet the girl he loved read them all the time. And now…within her bedroom, he sat there hugging his knees close every so once in awhile glancing at her as she leaned up against her bed's backboard reading her favorite book. He had nothing to do…he read all his comics to the point where he was disgusted with reading even pictures…and in Maka's room, while she read, all he could do was sit on her bed and watch her.

"Maka…"

"Hmm?" She never took her eyes off of the book.

"Let me kiss you."

Gasping, Maka looked up from the pages and gave him a shocked stare. "Wha? No!" She then yelled before blushing and looking at the book again. Soul narrowed his eyes.

"Let me kiss you."

"NO!" Maka yelled again as he let go of his legs and began crawling over in her direction. She threw the book at him as he kept crawling, but all it did was hit him and fall to the floor; stopping him only for a second. "Soul stop!" She then yelled; grabbing the pillow to smack him in the side of the face and once she did, he gave her a hurtful stare.

"Why not?" Soul asked with an almost painful voice. Maka narrowed her eyes and hugged the pillow close. "We've been together how long?" She looked away, blushing. "How long Maka?" Her eyes narrowed and she kept silent as his hands came up to run through his hair. "We've been together as a "couple" for almost a year and you have yet to kiss me!" She hugged the pillow tighter and fell to the side to lie down as his feet fell to the floor. "Geez Maka…I love you and all…but this is just…not cool…" He heard a sniffle and immediately looked her way; only to see her on the brink of tears. "Maka…don't…do _'that' _I was just…being selfish…I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to kiss you…" Maka uttered out; causing his eyes to widen slightly. She hugged the pillow closer and shut her eyes. "Because I'm afraid something bad will happen…" Instantly the shock faded and his eyes formed into confusion. "Like Papa…and Mama…"

"Wha? Maka…it's…it's a _'kiss'_…"

"I know…but…" Maka didn't even finish her sentence before sniffling again. Soul sighed and shook his head before facing her dresser again; crossing his arms on his knees. A few minutes passed and she finally opened her eyes again to look his way. Then with a silent sigh, she sat up—never letting go of the pillow—and leaned over close to his face; causing him to look over to her. Her lips pressed against his for a full three seconds before she fell back down to lie in the same position as she was before. "There…that's all you get for the next two years." Her eyes narrowed and he saw her blush a bright red. "Maybe…maybe sooner than that…"

Soul sighed with a shake of his head and fell back to throw an arm over her. "I guess I can wait." After all patients was one of the things that you needed to stay sane around Maka Albarn. Especially if you were Soul Eater Evans.


End file.
